Chapter 8: The Challenge (Origins: Benders)
The Challenge is the eighth chapter in the Origins: Benders novel, written by Joshua Gresham Summary THE FIRST STRIKE - Solomon begins to train with his siblings in a attempt to reclaim his former status, while Viktor grows impatient with the pack. Meanwhile, after the attack on their tribe, Adina is forced into early labor while the search a cure to her poison begins, leading to a startling revelation. Plot Characters Main Characters: * Adina Bhavana-Amano * Solomon Amano * Viktor Michaels * Vincent Michaels Supporting Characters: * Mary Amano * Eric Amano * Bryn Amano * Chief Abhay * General Ajay * Kreios Bhavana * Chief Chanda Bhavana New Characters: * Brian * Neasa * Abha Nagendra * Arya Nagendra Trivia * This Chapter will finally begin the War of the Twelve and the Battle of the Alphas, respectively ** Viktor is distracted by a situation out of his control while Solomon continues to learn how manipulative his cousin is, increasing his reasons to challenge him ** General Ajay reveals his true colors by revealing a "deal" he made with the Nagendra Tribe, which backfires on him ** Chief Abhay reveals that he intends to take the title of First Commander and Chief by force ** Adina's poison wasn't fatal enough to kill her but she might still need the cure to wake her up * 4 characters that was originally suppose to be introduced during the previous chapter, will be introduced during this chapter and their backstories will be explored a little bit ** Brian and Neasa 's backstory is revealed that Vincent broke the pack's number 1 rule, "Don't harm children", by losing control while in his wolf form, bitting both of them, turning them into Beta-Werewolves ** Abha and Arya Nagendra were present but had zero dialouge * More information will be revealed in regards to the Invasion of Teaghlach Fola ** It is revealed that Eric was the one who killed Adina's ill mother, which Neasa revealed as an attempt to turn brother against brother, but failed to do so Body Count *Unnamed Beta Werewolf - Massive Loss of Blood, killed by Unknown Location *Teaghlach Fola **''The Healing Chambers'' **''The Northern Field'' **''East Entrance'' *Novos **The Bay ***''Bryn's Hovel'' ***''The Pack's Hovel'' **''Solomon's Secret Location'' *Diagas (flashback) Quotes |-|Main Characters= :Solomon: "Like it or not, we do not kill one of our own." :Viktor: "You remember what I did to the last Amano that failed me" :Solomon: "Unless you want your tongue removed from your skull, I suggest you keep your remarks to yourself" :Solomon: "We have the one thing that Viktor despises not having, the advantage" :Solomon: "Soon enough, we will take the fight to his door and I will challenge him." :Viktor: "Two betas against three of the Pure Bloods! They could eat them alive if they wanted to!" :Viktor: "If we fail to take care of both situations, then all of this, the fifteen years of freedom that we built here at The Bay...It will all explode and We..Will..Fall"'' |-|Supporting Characters= :Mary: "To whom it may concern. I am nothing like the monsters you pretend to fear. I am the monster you need to fear." :Eric: "Lesson One. Never let anyone know you're coming, including your target." :Chanda: "You save that child, even if you have to pull it out of the womb...I will save my sister" :Kreios: "We are family and when one of us is in trouble, we do what needs to be done." :Kreios: "You can say what you want about me, but I will do whatever it takes to preserve what little family we have left." :Mary: "Can we get to the part where their lives are of use to us?" :Mary: "Solly, whatever it is that you are planning, make sure it works...Or We're dead." :General Ajay: "Are you trying to start a war?" :Chief Abhay: "I am no fool, I see the way you look at her, you love her, but you have to understand that she will fall" :Chief Abhay': ''"A war is coming to your doorstep and I will take The North." Category:The Amanos Novel Category:The Amanos Novels Category:Origins Category:Origins: Benders